


誰にも言わない

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [7]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 指尖陀螺前传1连载中/第二回半更新/last update 20200917
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Imaichi Ryuji/Yamashita Kenjiro, Omiryu, kenryu
Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995
Kudos: 6





	1. RELIVE

> 每个人都有秘密  
>  如果那个秘密说出口 便不再是秘密  
>  心中卑劣的幸福 将不复存在

***

**「为什么我所珍惜的总是从我的手中失去？」**

1.

仿佛只是做了一个噩梦。

今市隆二朦朦胧胧的睁开眼睛，在白色的房间，自己的手上插着输液的管子。

登坂广臣轻轻敲了门，进了病房，带了好大一束鲜花，甚至没有拿便当盒的余地。

我不知道你以前受过这么严重的伤呢，ryuji…

今市隆二闻到淡淡的花香，又把头别过去，往事像走马灯一样在脑海里回转。

你什么时候才能对我坦诚一点呢，ryuji？

登坂广臣并不在意今市把脸藏起来，他抚摸着今市的头发，因为他昏迷了很久，头发长得好快，黑色的发根和之前染过的金色就像是布丁的模样。

医生说这次送医及时才恢复得不错，可是每年都要定期检查。

我知道。

好想捂住自己的耳朵和眼睛，也许这样就能从过去逃开。

我把花放在这里。登坂广臣找了一个空的宝特瓶，把花束插在里面放在病床床头的柜子上，居然还不坏的样子。

片冈直人硬是要塞给我的诶，你能不能看一眼啊。

又是naoto...那个几乎很了解自己的男人，总能找到方法逼迫自己回忆。今市隆二抬起手，拾起一片花瓣。

腹部的枪伤又裂开了，倒下来的时候还留存了一点意识，今市记得登坂广臣把自己抱起来送医院的样子。

你在昏迷的时候会喃喃自语…见今市恢复了一点气色，登坂广臣一边削苹果一边开始闲聊。

我说了什么？今市淡淡的注视着登坂手上的水果刀，看上去只适合握枪的手灵巧的削着水果皮。

你说你想要那个十字架。登坂广臣停下动作，直视着他。

十字架？今市隆二握起了挂在胸前的十字架，那是继承上一代头目的信物，从那一天开始便跟随着自己。

还有那个男人的名字。停顿了几秒，从登坂广臣的口中听到那个早已封存在记忆里的男人的名字，今市隆二的眼神开始慌张。

失去那个男人，且是以永远为时间界定，已经是很遥远的过去了。而自己连他的音讯也全无消息，只有那枚锁在抽屉里十字架是证明他存在过的证据。

ryuji，那个男人是谁？即使连片冈直人也说他不知道。

没有人会知道那个男人，除了大哥佐藤。今市隆二从未感到如此绝望，腹部的痛楚把他拉回现实。

好吧，不想说也没关系。登坂广臣牵起了今市的手，轻轻的在手背上吻了一下，只是这样还不够，他忽然慢慢的把每个手指都仔细的吮吸一遍，沾上了濡湿的温度。

一瞬间，全身的神经像是被麻痹一般，今市隆二无法动弹，无法拒绝，用尽全力才勉强一句住手…

可是你的身体没有说不要噢。不知何时，登坂广臣的手已经探到了睡衣里面，两边的突起被捏起。

这里已经变硬了噢，ryuji…

今市隆二深深的呼吸，试图切断自己的感知，但是他晚了一步。男人的热度已经烫进了他的血液里。

不要。omi。不要，求求你。毫无抵抗能力的今市隆二，一边试图拒绝一边深深的沦陷在这该死的温柔里。

你看，这里会慢慢变成诱人的粉色，你还要继续说不要吗。一边抚弄还觉得不够的登坂广臣，舌头在乳晕周围打着圈，每每被触碰到，今市就颤抖不已，已经很能清晰的感到他的身体在发烫。

不要，只是这里不行。麻醉的药效还没有过去，愉悦与痛楚并存在体内，让今市隆二产生幻觉，同时又清楚的意识到这里是病房，这般的矛盾让他挣扎着也要推开登坂广臣。

别动，伤口会裂开，到时候还是要吃苦头的是你。登坂钳制住今市的双手，又一边深吻着他。

我不想把现在的你绑起来，所以拜托你这次就不要再拒绝我了，好吗？甜蜜的带着欲望的吻重新回到今市的手背。

omi...一瞬间觉得眩晕的今市隆二，抵不住登坂在他胸前的刺激，一股无名的官能之火，从指尖开始烧入了脑髓。他很难受，他没有办法看到自己腹部的伤口，明明过了那么多年，时间久到让他忘记这颗子弹的过去，却在与登坂广臣相遇之后，再度席卷而来的回忆让他重又刻骨铭心。

连在昏迷的时候都在叫着那个男人的名字，只是证明自己无法那么单纯的忘记。

可是，他最不愿意记起的，也许就是那个男人。

今市从心底拒绝再记起那些过去。

你的这里已经有了感觉，ryuji…思绪被抽回了现实，今市隆二无法阻挡登坂广臣对自己的肆无忌惮，他只能感觉到对方指尖的温度一点点的往身体的下面游走，直到那个敏感的地方。登坂广臣握住了他已经有硬度的性器，起初先用手掌的温度包裹那里，由于实在太过于舒服，今市忍不住喘得太大声，被登坂广臣腾出来的右手迅速掩住了双唇。

别出声，若宫医生会进来，咬住我的手指。男人冷冷的要求道，被欲望驱使的今市只能依言而行。他的双手穿过登坂两侧的头发，搂住了他。

刚开始只是被含住的时候，今市隆二拱起了身体，无言的诉说着他的感知。登坂广臣小心翼翼的用口腔包覆着今市，没有用牙齿弄疼他。渐渐伴随着手的套弄，今市的反应愈加强烈，铃口也开始渗出蜜液，和口中的唾液混合在了一起。舌尖不遗漏花茎上的每一道褶皱，舔舐到的时候，就会感到今市微微的颤抖，令登坂深刻感受到他的可爱。

够了，omi...很快攀上高峰的今市在登坂口中射精，积蓄许久的爱液，不止射在登坂口中，还洒在今市的腹部。

虚脱的今市双手掩面，难以控制自己的呼吸，更不敢看自己的身体。

有什么好羞耻的。登坂广臣抬起头，用手背擦去嘴角未干的液体，遂用手指抹过了今市的腹部，沾上了浓厚的白浊继续对今市进攻。

已经无处可逃，如果可以挖一个洞把自己埋起来的话，今市隆二觉得自己肯定会选择那样的做法。并非惧怕登坂，只是这个男人让自己过于愉悦，就像上瘾般，使他一步步沉迷，堕入他构筑的深渊中。

忽然被单指润滑的后面，今市不由得收缩起来，却被登坂广臣制止住。

放轻松，你看，这里明明刚刚射过却又充血起来，你明明是那么想要。一前一后的双重抚弄，让今市觉得自己快要再一次高潮。

别再咬着嘴唇，呼吸。登坂广臣停下，抚摸着今市的脸颊，两人的额头靠在一起，第一次那么近距离的看着登坂广臣，近到能看到他眼瞳里映出的自己，一副狼狈疲倦的模样，今市扭过头去，却在下一秒被登坂转了过来。

没关系，就这样看着我也没关系。

根本不是没关系的程度，出乎意料的吻让今市无暇警备，这时登坂的手指又探了进来。

然而，经过先前的扩张，痛楚逐渐化作了快感，今市那甜美的吐息就是最好的证明，尽管他依旧没有放弃抵抗，每一次想把登坂从身上推开，都几乎以失败告终。

你为什么总是在说不要，ryuji？没有感到丝毫厌倦的登坂，加重了内壁的刺激，光是这样今市就看上去已经不行的样子，却还不求饶，这番模样令他更想好好折磨他，直到他真正属于自己的那一刻。

omi...把手指拿出来……

为什么？难道你不知道你的那里正在紧紧的吸着我的手指吗？登坂俯下身去，在今市的耳边低语道，说完又不舍的咬着他的耳朵。

终于到了可以接受的程度，登坂广臣便温柔的抱起今市，让他坐到自己的身上，比起通常后入的体位，这样消耗更少的体力。任由其手的今市无力的靠在登坂的肩头，感觉到登坂广臣慢慢进入到体内，今市一边深呼吸一边缓缓坐下，插入到一半的时候，登坂忽然扶住他的腰用力往下放。

omi！一口气吞入男根的刺激，如同四面八方的神经汇聚在一起，蹦出来官能的火花，灼烧着今市的心脏，快要无法呼吸。

你的里面，比我想象的还要热，ryuji…登坂广臣环住今市隆二，就像是不再让他逃开般，一点点加大力度的在他的体内律动着。

早已是忍耐许久的肉柱变热变大，被顶到前列腺时，今市也难以自抑的扭动腰部，过于诚实的身体也正在渴求着更多愉悦，所以他也不自觉的抱紧登坂，手指用力抠着他的背部。

注意到今市先前释放过的地方又一次硬了起来，登坂广臣轻轻握住挺立在两人身体之间的性器，重又开始爱抚。

渐渐一浅一深的抽插，今市快要疯掉，脑袋已经彻底停止思考，但是他想要推开这个男人，可是他也明白他贪恋着登坂的情欲，为什么越来越忘情的自己却感到越来越空虚，越来越不满足的心情漂浮在思绪中。

说你想要我，ryuji…连登坂的呼吸也跟着急促起来，今市只能双眼湿润的注视着他，被灼烧到快要疯狂的一副身心就这样要被交出去。他实在不想就这样让对方轻易得逞，他不想说那些他想听到的话。

察觉到的登坂广臣勾起嘴角，又开始剧烈的抽动，受不了这般肆虐的今市向后仰着身子，双手却放下要与登坂广臣十指相扣。

惊讶于今市不语的坦白，登坂广臣便不再继续那残酷的虐待。

在两人的一声低吼之后，今市脱力的闭上眼睛，他知道他被对方的爱所填满，趴在登坂胸口的时候他忍不住吻了他，随后再一度失去意识。


	2. PAST

多年以后今市隆二都没有办法搞懂自己对佐藤的感情，比起无血缘构建起来的亲情，或许用憧憬来形容这份感情更为贴切。

他曾差点误以为是爱情，烦恼不已，直到遇见那个人之前，才发现自己的错意。

在非常年幼还没有记忆的时候，某一天从分家被带到佐藤那里，成为了名义上的兄弟。

那时的自己根本无法理解这个决定所影响到的未来，也不知道自己将会承担什么。

就这样今市在当时无法完全理解的极道世界中成长，望着那个沉默不语的背影却总是觉得遥不可及。佐藤也只是单纯尽到了监护人的责任，不曾有过任何多余的交流，这也使得今市的少年时期几乎只可以用孤独来形容。

今市曾怀疑佐藤的冷漠是由于两人没有血亲的关系，但事实上佐藤对任何人都很冷淡，甚至丝毫不掩饰对组织的厌恶之情。每年的秋天佐藤会一个人开车去旧金山的墓地，似乎是去怀念某个友人。今市隆二没有从下属那里得到更多的讯息，也只是那么些只言片语与传言，而他被送去亚特兰大念指定的住宿高中前也没有勇气开口问大哥这件事。

毕业的那天，是佐藤亲自驾车来接他回来，十多个小时的车途中，是义兄弟两人第一次也是唯一敞开心扉。今市隆二获知了那个每年秋天佐藤会离开的原因，也知晓了自己在不久的将来要继承组织的事实。

进入黑道的世界，就是万劫不复。佐藤面无表情的说着这句沉重的话，却让今市感到异常刺痛。

大约这样的绝望，已经沉重到无法分担给他人。

今市隆二未曾想到自己有一天也将品尝比这等滋味更痛苦的折磨。

*

*

*

*

*

原来你还在刻这枚十字架。山下健二郎听到了熟悉的声音。

于是他抬起头，与他想象的一样，站在他面前的是佐藤笃志，而他的身边是一个看上去和自己年纪相仿的青年，对着他礼貌的微笑，像朝阳一样温暖。

山下健二郎放下手中的刻刀，却依旧握着那未完成的十字架，那几乎是他全部的信仰与依靠，但凡是组织里的成员都会拥有自己的十字架，山下是年幼时跟着父亲一起投靠过来的，在曼哈顿开着一间不起眼的机车行，实际上却是替组织交易枪支弹药的据点，这也是一个非公开的秘密，除了组长和副手，没有其他人知道。山下的父亲因为年纪大了，三年前便把车行的经营全数交由山下管理，自己回到了日本的老家。

佐藤唯一的副手传说在某一次火拼中为了替组长挡子弹而牺牲了，也听说过那是障眼法的谣言。这几年通常是佐藤与山下的单向对线行动，为组织持续提供枪支弹药，这也是组织从未在任何血拼中失利的保障。

组长佐藤对山下一家十分友好，也许是因为在车行的交易从未失手，又或许是与父亲长久以来的交情，几乎没来找过山下健二郎的麻烦。对热爱机车的山下健二郎来说，除了需要藏枪的时候必须提高警惕，大部分时间一个人与机车在一起的时间还是相当愉快的。

不知为何，对面的青年仍然一言不发。

佐藤却不在乎青年的情绪，反而向山下健二郎介绍道这是他的义弟，今市隆二。之前在‎佐治亚州居住求学，现在回到组织，是未来预定的继承人。只是要习惯组织的事务，便让他先待在车行熟悉枪支和那些交易，山下作为辅佐的人选实在是让人十分安心的选择。而佐藤为了尽快肃清组织内的残党，必须离开纽约一段时间。

交代完这些佐藤便驱车离开了，今市隆二觉得自己又被抛弃给了别人，就像四年前被送去一个陌生的坏境念书，心里再一度空荡荡的。可他也没什么办法，如果大哥替他作了选择的话，那么他必须遵循这条路走下去，那是自己崇拜的人所给出的答案。

你还好吗。思绪被身边的人拉了回来，今市觉得自己好失态又找补不出句子，他终于抬头认认真真看着对面的山下健二郎。之前待得国际学校相处的都是金发碧眼的同学，山下这样的亚洲人鲜少有机会接触，再加上拥有共同的母语，两人没几句就聊上了，才发现连出身地也是巧合一般的来自京都。

于是两人就这样交换了名字。


End file.
